


Vegas

by daveeddiggsit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Broadway, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveeddiggsit/pseuds/daveeddiggsit
Summary: You haven't had the best luck regarding your sex life. Daveed offers to help fix that. Will a one time thing evolve into something more?





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this on here til Tumblr gets its shit together.

****“Woah woah woah, hold up. Are you serious?” Oak’s jaw hangs wide open. “A guy’s never made you come before?”

“Nope,” you state matter-of-factly while you scroll through your Twitter mentions.

It’s minutes before the second show of the day and you, Oak, Anthony, and Jasmine are all talking and hanging out in Oak’s dressing room; the topics have ranged from whether or not pineapple belongs on pizza to somehow now your sex life. You didn’t know how the conversation evolved into that, but it happened.

“Ever?” Anthony presses, disbelief clouded all over his face.

“Never ever.” You confirm, nonchalance oozing from your tone. You look up to see all three pairs of eyes on you. “What?”

“Girl, what men have you been with? They obviously don’t know what they’re doing. Do you ever tell them what they’re doing wrong?” Asks Jasmine who is now beginning to pull on her shoes.

You sighed, shrugging your shoulders. “I used to. I gave up after a while because it never worked, so I decided to just start faking it.”

“And they never noticed that you were faking?” Oak quirks an eyebrow at you. You can tell from his tone that he doesn’t believe you.

“Nah,” You state, letting a smirk pull at your lips. “Guys, there’s a reason I’m on Broadway. I’m an amazing actress.”

Your comment earns an eye roll from everyone in the room.

“Anyway,” you continue, leaning back in your chair, “it doesn’t even matter that much anymore because I haven’t been with a guy in, like, a really long time.”

“How long?”

“I don’t know… six months, at least.”

“There’s no way you’re telling the truth. Faking it every time just doesn’t seem legit. It’s not humane.” Oak states, crossing his arms.

Anthony nods, agreeing with Oak when he sees a flash of white clothing pass by the open doorway. “Yo, Diggs!” He calls out. “Come in here right quick.”

You let out a groan. Firstly, you don’t want this getting spread around to the whole cast, and second and most importantly, you don’t want to talk about this in front of Daveed (AKA the guy who you find painfully attractive).

“What’s up?” Daveed asks as he steps into the dressing room, leaning on the doorway. He is fully dressed in his costume for the opening act.

“Tell us if Y/N’s lying.” Oak says.

“About what?” He asks, raising an eyebrow as he glanced in your direction.

You force yourself to evade eye contact with Daveed by glaring in Oak’s direction instead. Oak ignores your stare as he begins to fill Daveed in with the news he had just found out.

When Oak finishes, Daveed turns to you with wide eyes, and you finally allow yourself to look at him. “Wait, so you always have to fake an orgasm whenever you get laid?”

“I mean… yeah.” You sigh, looking down at your phone again so you wouldn’t have to look at Daveed. “I don’t see why you guys think it’s such a big deal. It’s really not. How did we even get to talking about this? Don’t you guys have better things to do than ask me about my sex life?”

“You’ve never been with a guy who could get you off?” Daveed asks, ignoring your attempted evasion.

“No.” You answer slightly gritting your teeth. You don’t dare look up at him in fear of him seeing how awkward you felt.

“That’s fucked up. I’m sorry, Y/N, but that’s fucked up.” Daveed says, making you roll your eyes.

“Yeah yeah, look, can we please just drop it? This is none of y’all’s concern. I should have never said anything.” You say, getting up from your seat, still aware of Daveed’s burning gaze on you. “C’mon, let’s go. They just called places.”

“Y/N’s right.” Jazzy states, getting up from her chair as well. “We’re late.”

* * *

 

The rest of the show goes by quickly, which you are grateful for, but you can’t help but still be angry at the events that happened before the show. You’re mad at yourself for mentioning anything to your friends. The last thing you wanted was for someone like Daveed to know… and that’s exactly what ended up happening.

You’re finished changing back into your street clothes and are getting ready to pack up your stuff to head home when you hear a soft knock on your dressing room door.

“It’s open!” You call out.

You hear the door open and a few beats later, a familiar deep voice sounds out from behind you.

“Hey,” Daveed says as he steps into the room. He’s wearing a gray OAKLANDISH hoodie and a pair of dark washed jeans.

“Hey.” You throw over your shoulder, putting your laptop into your bag. “What’s up? Need something?”

Daveed walks towards you until he’s about two feet away. “I,” he leans on the wall next to you, “don’t think it’s fair that you’ve never had a good lay.”

You outwardly sigh, zipping up your backpack. “Diggs, I didn’t ask for your opinion on my sex life.”

“I know, but I’m telling you anyway. Sex shouldn’t be one-sided. All the other guys you’ve been with were either assholes or didn’t know what they were doing.”

On the inside you’re confused, but you try to mask it by laughing curtly and shaking your head. “Okay, what are you getting at?” You slip the strap of your backpack over your shoulder as you turn to look at him.

“I think I can help you.” He says, looking down at you with a serious expression.

You lift an eyebrow and cross your arms. “What?”

“You need a good lay,” he points to you before pointing at himself, “and I know a guy.”

“You know a guy.” You repeat, shaking your head. You breathe out a laugh and run a hand through your hair (a habit you tend to do when you begin to grow nervous). “Okay. Who?”

“Me.”

Your stomach lurches and now you can’t mask the surprised yet confused expression on your face.

“You?” You narrow your eyes at him. “You’re joking.”

“Hey, I’m serious!” His hand comes up to rub his arm out of habit. “I think I can help solve your problem, if you let me.”

“When did you get so cocky, Diggs?”

He shrugs. “I’m not. Just offering to help out a friend, that’s all.”

“Alright.” You pat his shoulder as you walk past him. “I’m good, thanks. Goodnight, Diggs.”

“Just think about it, Y/N.” He calls out, making you pause in your tracks before you exit the room. “No pressure. I’ll be around.”

“Fine.” You sigh, turning slightly to look back at him. “I’ll think about it and get back to you.”

* * *

 

You groan against Daveed’s mouth as his lips move against yours heatedly. When you pull back to catch your breath, he trails kisses down your jaw and into your neck.

“This is a one time thing.” You pant, clutching onto his shirt. “It doesn’t change anything between us. We’re still friends. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Daveed pulls his shirt over his head to reveal his toned upper body. Before you get the chance to ogle at his abs, he brings your lips back to his in a firm kiss. You exhale shakily when he pulls away again. “We need rules.” Daveed says, his voice gravelly.

Your eyes flicker down to his abs before they shoot up to meet his gaze. “Right…” Your faces are close to each other as you converse.

“You gotta tell me what you want. If you like it when I do something, tell me. If you don’t, tell me.” His hands come up your waist to slowly drag your shirt up and off your body. “Be honest with me.” He kisses you again, making your eyes flutter shut, but he pulls away before you can completely melt into it. “Guide me. I’m here to help you.”

Right now you want him, but you’re sure that’s obvious from how entranced you are. He’s like a drug, sending you to a high you’ve never felt before.

“That goes both ways, Diggs.” Your voice is barely above a whisper. You feel like you can barely speak with Daveed’s warm hands leaving trails of fire in their wake as they move down your waist. “Next.”

“No faking anything.” His voice is right next to your ear and it sends shivers down your spine. Daveed gently pushes you down onto the bed. “No fake sounds, orgasms, or anything.” He climbs on top of you, using an arm to prop himself up. “If you do, I’ll know about it, trust me.”

“Got it.” This time you reach up to kiss him, wrapping an arm around his neck to bring him closer to you. Your other hand trails down his chest and towards his abs.

You pull away panting before you speak again. “This stays between us, Diggs. Nobody else has to know about this.”

“Agreed.” He hums from above you. “Anything else?”

“Safeword.” Your breath hitches when his mouth hits your sweet spot on your neck. “We need one.”

“You choose.” He murmurs against you.

You rack your brain for an answer as it short circuits for a second.

“Vegas.” You breathe, causing him to pull back and look down at you.

“Vegas?”

“You know,” you try to gather your thoughts. “You know, like… Sin City? Las Vegas?”

Your explanation causes Daveed to grin as he begins to suavely slide your jeans down your legs. When they’re off, he smirks before he kisses you again.

“I like it.”

* * *

 

“Leaving so soon?” Daveed lays under the covers with his head propped in his hand. He watches you get up and start to get dressed.

“Yeah,” you reply with a sigh. Feeling a bit sore, you pull on your clothing little by little. Daveed smirks, pleased with himself that he has that effect on you. “I gotta get back home to take Riley out. Plus, we have rehearsal at 9 tomorrow morning, so…”

Daveed quirks an eyebrow as he sits up to put his boxers back on. “Riley?”

You turn to look at him. “My dog? My pride and joy? My only true love? The only reason why I’m not alone in my apartment?”

“Oooh, right.” He nods, standing up to pull on a pair of sweatpants. “The infamous German Shepherd puppy that the rest of the cast fell in love with.”

“She’s not really a puppy anymore; she’s grown like double the size she was last month, it’s crazy.”

“How come I didn’t get to meet her?”

You shrug, a small smile tugging at your lips. “I don’t know. I think you were out sick or on vacation when Lin let me bring her to work one day.”

You continue to get dressed and gather up the rest of your belongings around the apartment and Daveed follows, helping you out. He grabs your jacket of the floor and helps you put it on before you pick up your bag and walk towards the front door.

“You know…” His arm comes up above your head to hold the doorway so he can cage you in and tower over you. “I’m kinda not wanting this to be a one time thing anymore. I mean… It doesn’t have to be.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know, Diggs… I mean, I’ll admit it, you were good. Dare I say, the best I’ve ever had because you were able to make me come-”

“Twice.”

“-but don’t you think it could get messy with the show and our friends and everything?”

“Nah,” he shakes his head. “We’re just two friends having casual sex. Not a big deal. We’re not planning on telling them anyway.”

You’re quiet as you think about it.

“We don’t even have to label it or anything.” He continues. “Just holler at me when you feel like it and I’ll do the same.”

“I’ll think about it.” You say, but you both know what that means now.

He grins at you, leaning in slightly closer.

“Think about it and get back to me.”


End file.
